newfinalfantasyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Epona Bloodraven
Epona Bloodraven is the heir of House Bloodraven, a house holding a large amount of political and military pull in the kingdom of Baron. Her father being the Count of Slaughter: Aeron Bloodraven, she has inherited his sadistic and calus morals, feeling the future should be in the hands of the royal blood of her House. Due to the bloodline of the Bloodraven family being deeply rooted in nobility, placing them next in line for the throne of all of Baron, it is only a matter of time before their time to rule comes. Epona's sister; Agrona Bloodraven has helped train her, along with her father to become a master fighter, and one day, an eventual Dark Knight once the throne is their's. Standing side by side with her Behemoth: Midgard, a deadly monster tamed and trained by the side of Epona since both of them were very young, allowing them to fight side by side, steed, partner, and deadly ally. As well, her father has given her a small loyalist elite force known as the Blinkers, a group of individuals highly trained to combat Mages, rumors of them being known as the Mage Killers. Her lineage and upbringing has forged Epona into a cruel young woman, ready for the eventual reign she will have over her House. Manipulative, subtle; unlike her father who symbolizes an epoch of fear: others would rarely see her as a threat until it is too late. Perhaps even her own family. Appearance Personality Background Childhood Epona, born into a world where everything was at stake. The nation in a state of anarchy, the girl was something of a neccesity, rather then a product of love, brought about to take the head of the Ravenhold once all was said and done. Epona would not feel love. Aeron looked to his child, smiling proudly at the magnificent healthy baby girl that was born to him, so many years of fruition and keeping her mother alive... all for this. It was a moment uncomparable to any other, and he could not have been prouder to have thought of such an idea was now in the making. He had little use for his wife now that it was done, but... one could not so easily rid themselves of one in her position. Sacrifices had to be made, and he was bound to this woman now. However; it would be to his rise to power. Epona... was the key to the power. The insurance policy, so that the Bloodraven would forever be the royalty of the kingdom. And he would make sure she was raised to take the throne, she would be ready. Raised in his image. All of Ravenhold rejoiced at the occassion... and thus, her life began. Rise To Adulthood Hour of Cruelty Present Date Abilities *'Armor Break' *'Power Break' *'Swordplay' *'Aura' *'Enhanced Physical Strength' *'Enhanced Speed' Midgard Midgard Abilities Affiliations Midgard House Bloodraven Mage Killers Quotes "Do you think I am just a little girl? I'm vastly more intelligent then you all. I've had power handed to me on a silver platter, so that I may play the role of an heiress-puppet... my father, I love him. But in his time of weakness, once his age has crippled him... I will make sure to remove this puppet-master from my life, so that I may gain freedom. That I may have absolute control...." Behind the scenes Category:Female Category:Fighters Category:Lawful Evil Category:House Bloodraven Category:Characters Category:Baron